Weapon X
by SnarryForever124
Summary: Weapon X has a new mission: Capture X-men and bring them back to the facility. How could he predict that they'll change his world. ROLO JOTT rating might change
1. Training Begins

AN: Characters don't belong to me

First time writing, be gentle

~~~~~~

He didn't know how long had passed since his arrival here. He could only tell you that it's been long time. He could see the passing time by the faces that surrounded him. He could remember when the first lines appeared on them, first grey hair. Sometimes when he was outside he saw buildings and devices he had never witnessed before.

He never looked at his surroundings outside his cage. His eyes never strayed from the cement ground when they took him away. After many lessons he learned it's better to not look directly into their eyes. That doesn't mean that he isn't watching them from a corner of his eye, that he isn't hyperaware of their every move.

They've taken everything from him: past, will, name, humanity... future. He was certain where he'll spent the next 10 years: here, with them. There is no hope for escape. Their faces might change but their objective will always be the same. Exploit him in every possible way. He wouldn't be able to count how many times he was cut open, his organs taken away, sold. He was never put to sleep, the amount of anesthesia needed for him to work was too expensive according to them. He witnessed countless of times how his healing slowly created new organs for him. Or maybe he should say for them.

He still thought back in fondness when he fought them. He got glimmers of pleasure remembering when he inflicted injuries on to them. Sometimes he left but they always found him, after learning of the tracers he stopped fighting for freedom. His only objective was to hurt them as much as possible. But they went out quickly along with coming of memories of his punishments. Thankfully they never become a permanent occurrences, they just lasted a really long time, sometimes.

He liked to escape inside his mind. Before he went to restlessly dream, plagued by his victims, he tried to remember something. It become a somewhat of a ritual of his, he didn't have hope that he will remember something of importance. Flashes that appeared never got him any knowledge just frustration. But that also was quick to disappear he didn't have strength to feel such intense emotions. He tried to stay numb as much time as possible but what he got wasn't long enough. There were times when he was certain that they knew what he tried to accomplish and come quickly to abuse him and 'wake' him up.

His escapes also gave him an illusion that he wasn't inside that cage. He was always bound in the same position. On his knees, legs bound to the floor, his midsection connected by thick chains to the sides of his cage. On his hands he had cuffs that covered his whole hands and forced them in uncomfortable pose. His arms were stretched high above his head. A thick collar on his neck was connected to every side of his cage along with roof and floor. Forcing his head back. To it was also connected metal gag covering his mouth and nose. Position like that forced him to show his stomach and throat. The beast inside him was always restless when he was in it. It was a sign of submission and the beast hated it. He was wearing only tight, black, shorts that barely reached his knees.

His cage was in the middle of the room. Making him visible from all sides, this also added to the feeling of vulnerability. Against the walls were cells made of glass on three sides. He recalled that they were sometimes occupied by others. But they've never spoke to him and weren't present for long or maybe he was gone for too long. He lost concept of time now was just time when he was with them and when he was alone. He remember the last time he wasn't the only prisoner. There was a young girl there, she hasn't reached to him but he could hear her when she sang. It was such beautiful sound but not a happy song, he could recall every single line of it. He wished to hear it again but they took her. He heard her name when listening to their whispers: Kathrin.

He wished to remember, to learn how he looked like but he never got an opportunity to see. He wished to know his name, his past. He wished to see the sun, he was let out only when night falls, he imagines it must be beautiful. He wished to taste food, as long as he can remember he never eaten anything, drank anything. They only gave him an needle connected to a bag with some liquid.

He was filled with foolish dreams like these. Maybe he'll remember someday, but that also was a ridiculous wish. It was his last thoughts before darkness claimed him.

\--

He woke up to the sound of footsteps. Another session. He doesn't know their names but he learned their faces and scents, he'll never forget them. A gas started to surround him, there've been only two ways of taking him away. A sleeping gas or being dragged through the floor, there doesn't seem to be a distinctive reason behind them. No clear pattern, they do it randomly, he can't even prepare. When they use gas he liked to pretend that he's going back to sleep, that there aren't any outside forces behind it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

He awaken face down on the floor. Slowly he rised to his knees. Around him were soldiers, their guns pointed straight at him. He couldn't understand why, his hands were still bound, the collar with gag still in place along with metal hoop around his middle, thick braces on his ankles still present. But even without them he doubted that he would do anything because then what. Where would he go, he doesn't understand the outside world, he wouldn't be able to blend in. The facility is the only world that he knows, the only thing that they expect of him is to obey.

It's so simple, just obey. They could take all of his restrictions off and he would still obey. He belives they know that but enjoy seeing him bound. To them he's not human or even an animal that they train. Because animals will fight back, every trainer knows that when being abused longterm it'll one day bite back. He's a _thing _to them, a weapon.

_Weapon X_


	2. Subdue Them

AN: WARNING! There's a description of torture in the third paragraph and the third paragraph below the line.

Characters don't belong to me

* * *

They put the helmet on his head and connected it to the collar on his neck and hoop on his waist. He didn't resist them. It was heavy and metal, his eyes were hidden by a red visier. His mouth and nose were covered by some kind of a breathing mask. Of all sessions this was the most pleasant one or as much pleasant as possible in this place, it's a training session. Soon his mind would be transported to virtual reality, his bound hands released and he could -if only for a specified time- pretend that he's free.

No matter how much shallow comfort it gave him he wouldn't dare to prolong it. To relish that false sky, grass, wind. He did that in the past, nothing much just a few minutes longer. It never caused him to fail his mission but even then they wanted more. For him to be faster, stronger, smarter... deadlier.

Unfortunately for him, they caught on his charade, as a punishment they poured on his body an incredibly strong and fast-acting flesh-eating acid. It was agony for him, he could feel every nerve in his body screaming in agony and dying. It was even more painful for him because of his highly sensitive skin, along with his inhuman like sense of smell. Inhaling the gas made by the acid, made his nose, throat, and lungs burn and bleed. His eyes watered and slowly melted, with his ears he was able to hear the hiss of the acid as it ate through his flesh. He was glad that the adamantium inside him was stronger and went undamaged. But that's probably why they chose that particular acid, wouldn't want to destroy their precious metal. It gave his healing factor a true workout.

He was awakened from his reminiscing by a bang of closing doors. Then there was a thud of his restrictions falling to the ground and his vision went white. It cleared and he saw an old-looking mansion, at night. Even here they won't give him sun. A voice spoke echoing in his head "Your goal is to subdue your opponents, you cannot kill or cause them permanent injury. Remain undetected as long as possible. If your results are unsatisfactory you'll be punished." He couldn't stop the shiver running down his back at that threat.

He didn't waste any more time and raced across the grounds towards the mansion. After so much time of training, missions and punishments avoiding and dodging any kind of monitoring devices became second nature for him. He barely registers when his senses noticed a detecting contraption. His entering point was a window in the back leading to the kitchen. His movements lighter, quieter than falling feather, smoother than silk. He was like a living shadow.

Voices reached his sensitive ears, females. And apparently, they were arguing about something. Though he couldn't understand their words the tones were telling. He peaked into the living room. There, sitting on a couch were two teenagers. At least he assumed that they are, ages were unimportant to them so by extension they were unimportant to him.

The faces of humans inside this reality were always the same. Blank face with nose, mouth, eyes, hair nothing more, no dimples, wrinkles.. just dead. There were no emotions on them, their bodies still. One of them had brown hair with white streaks. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse and gloves. His mind was filled with intelligence of importance about her. **Powers: Absorption of abilities, memories, personality, and physical characteristics of others via skin to skin contact.** His nose filled with the scent of earth and leather-like the one on her gloves. The second girl had short, spiked black hair and wearing a yellow jacket. This time he was ready for the knowledge coming to his mind. **Powers: pyrotechnic energy blasts and the ability to explosively charge objects**. She smelled of electricity and smoke. Both scents were forever ingrained in his mind.

He knew that he had to quickly subdue the brown-haired one. She posed the most threat to him from the two. But he needed to distract the other one. There: a vase. Just a little push is all that was needed. It was a risky move but he didn't have any other ideas. He's in luck the black-haired one stepped out. There was no time to waste and as fast as possible he covered her mouth and nose with one hand preventing her from breathing. His second arm held her hands down but that didn't stop her from trying to fry him. He ignored her attack, among the other injuries he sustained over the years a burning of his flesh like that was more like an annoying itch. Finally, she slumped in his hold, he laid her down gently in a shadowed corner.

He could feel the healing of the burns as he took off her jacket and slowly moved towards the room with the other girl. Her back was turned to him, slowly he advanced on her, his muscles tense prepared for an attack from her. His hands twisting the jacket and when he was just behind her he attacked. Covering her face with the clothing and holding tightly, his eyes never strayed from her hands. When he noticed her reaching for her gloves he quickly switched his hold to one hand and with the other, he caught both of her wrists and held tightly high above her head. It took longer but soon she also lost consciousness, he arranged her body so it would look like she was just sleeping. He left the room but returned quickly with his previous victim and arranged her also into seemingly innocent position.

Leaving the room he took a deep breath in through his nose. Three new scents filled his nose, two of which led upstairs but one downstairs. After a moment of thinking, he followed the single one. It was faint and he couldn't specify it but the scent belonged to a male. It led him to a wood wall, noticing a small switch he moved closer. It appeared to be a button but he didn't know what kind of identification methods were there or behind the wall. If he was to remain undetected longer he couldn't move there now. Retreating to the stairs he followed the other two scents.

Inspecting the scents he started to define more about them. One belonged to a female the other to male. The female one smelled just like the room where he had his operations, of course before the smell of his blood blocked everything out. He barely suppressed memories and the shiver accompanying it. He gave a little huff, trying to dispose it from his nose but even with his discomfort he cataloged it along with the rest. He focused on the male one and his nose was filled with the smell of metal and oil.

Cautiously he walked upstairs, conscious of every sound made. Faint footsteps reached his ears. Looking he witnessed a pair walk down the hallway their backs turned to him. She was a redhead, he a brunet. He followed them, keeping to the shadows and waiting for an opportunity to strike. He focused his mind on the redhead.** Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, astral projection. **Thankfully he was undetectable by telepaths. They discovered that when trying to find another method to torture him. It seemed so long ago but then again his sense of time wasn't one to be depended upon. He eavesdropped on conversation The General and The Doctor had with the man from one of the cells. They were behind the glass in the wall.

_"We have a proposition for you." The Generals gruff voice was first to sound out. "I don't want it" the man tried to sound angry but he couldn't truly mask the tremble of fear in his voice. "Oh, I believe you should consider it. If you don't do it we will look closer into your family. I do believe your wife is pregnant, I was always curious how the brain of a baby of your kind would look." The Doctors voice was dead like but he seemed to try and sound friendlier than normal. The only thing that accomplished was that he sounded creepier. "No!" "Well if that's your decision-" "No, I'll do it whatever it is just please leave them alone I beg you." "Good decision. Now, do you see him? I want you to enter his mind_ _and trap him inside a most horrific nightmare for ...hmmm let's say one hour" There was a moment of complete silence "I can't! It's like he doesn't exist!" "Well, then I don't believe that we need you anymore. Take him to lab 157." "No! Please!"_

He shook away the memories and focused again on his targets. Turning his intense gaze to the man he waited. **Powers: optic force blasts.** He would have to eliminate the woman first and quickly subdue the man. Noticing a plate on a small table he threw it at the redhead. She leaned against a wall and the male stood defensively by her, ready to fight. Sprinting silent towards them consciously hiding in shadows, he attacked the man's side. His objective was to take away the red glasses, rendering his victim blind. It worked and not wasting any more time he smashed both of their heads into the wall. They slumped unconscious.

Stepping away he again took a deep breath, dismissing the scents of already defeated opponents he found a new one. He followed it slightly dazed, when it was strong enough he started to recognize what it was made of. Woods, rain and fresh flowers, the scent of _freedom_. He will cherish it in his memories and as long as he can scent it. He kept his excitement down, they monitor his every step, they can't know of this small happiness or they'll make him destroy it.

While tracking it he started to also smell other scents. With his every victim he moved closer to the source. He wished that he could just lean against a wall and breath it in. But he can't do that, he has a mission to complete and he won't fail, _he won't be punished._

* * *

The Doctor observed Weapon X's progress, one by one the X-men fell. Seeing its accomplishments he couldn't help but feel proud. He created the most deadly assassin, obeying every order, with no conscience. A killer who would live a lot longer than any human being, able to survive practically anything, a machine making money. It didn't matter to him if it was by killing, testing weapons or selling organs. Three things that the need for them will never run out.

They learned when they were testing it that its blood and organs are practically universal. They get thousands of dollars for cutting him open and disembowel it, they used to be very cautious when operating on him but now it became more like a hobby. Sometimes they leave scalpel, needle once they even left a watch inside him, then they would just cut him open again and search for it by hand, move some things around. Weapon X's squirming sometimes became quite bothersome but about 14 years ago he stopped moving and kept quiet during the operations. Their careless with him begun after **_The Bomb Incident_** as they liked to call it.

They were testing a mini killer bomb, the idea behind it was that after swallowing it and at a set before the time the bomb would go off and destroy the insides of the victim. They strapped Weapon X to a chair, forced a pill-bomb down its throat and waited out the set before time. Unfortunately, the explosion was too big to be contained inside a body and in the end, Weapon X was ripped apart. The Doctor could still remember the panic of that day. When he entered the room he took in the bloodshed, walking towards the head he picked it up. He can freely admit to the heart attack he had when looking into its eyes he saw awareness. It was a field day of testing. Discovering that Weapon X was alive with its head ripped from its body was incredible. After such a long time there was still something to discover. They changed their first assumption of its mutation, he didn't possess a _healing_ factor more like a _surviving _factor. Its body adapts guaranteeing Weapon X survival and repairs its body in the meantime.

His thoughts were interupted by The General. "It defeted all of them?" "Yes, but it was only one scenario, there's thousands other way it could go." The General hummed, thinking "How long would it be before it'll be ready to be sent?" Doctor watched as Weapon X took down the blue beast "Three months at the most." "Good" They shared a look and a grin, if a normal person saw this, they would started praying that it has nothing to do with them. If a mutant saw it they would run as fast and as far as possible hoping to get a few mre minutes before death.

* * *

AN: And that's it what do you think


End file.
